The Dangers of Distraction
by AlissaRenee1995
Summary: When Draco accidentally performs the wrong spell in Transfiguration, the boy-who-lived has to go through some... unexpected changes. Can Draco help Harry get through the life changing event which he caused?    FEMharry/Draco.
1. The Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't.

Draco hated Transfiguration. He could tell that McGonagall favored the stupid Gryffindorks, _especially_ the mudblood Granger. And then there was 'The Boy Who Lived'. He was just so annoyingly perfect.

"_Mr. Malfoy!"_ McGonagall's voice made him flush with embarrassment. "Would you care to pay attention?" She said, looking sternly at him before addressing the class. "I will be choosing you partners, Pansy and Hermione, Draco and…" She said looking around the class, seeming to be choosing partners who would get along the least. Draco assumed he was about to paired off with some idiot, probably Weasley. "Harry." She finished, and both boys gaped. _Is she serious? _

Draco answered his own question when he noticed the rest of the class reluctantly standing up around him. _Apparently she wasn't kidding when she assigned me and Potter as partners… How am I ever going to get anything accomplished working with him? I have to keep all my grades high if I'm going to make anything out of my life… sitting next to Mr. Perfect during this class every day. _

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?"

Draco jumped at the sound of Harry's lowered voice which had an edge of bitterness. _When the heck did he get over here? _He asked himself in surprise. He hadn't even realized he was staring into Harry's bright green eyes while his mind was wandering aimlessly. "Nothing Potter, just waiting for you to get your arse over here because w—ˮ

"Nevermind, I don't care," Harry responded, raising his eyebrow and looking at Draco as if he were insane, "we should really get to work, we don't have much time left."

_Wow maybe he does care about more than just his looks and popularity…who would have known… _Draco thought in awe.

"Okay, we need to start with the spe—are you even listening to me?" The irritation in Harry's voice was not very well hidden, but Draco didn't notice.

"Yes, I was just reading the spell we need to work on… Is that okay _Mr. Potter?_" The sarcasm in Draco's voice was hiding his amusement at Harry's annoyed tone. _It's fun to mess with Harry, who knew how adorable he can be when he is annoyed…_

"Oh okay, what page are we on anyway?" Harry said, slightly taken aback by the fact that Draco was already ahead of him. He knew Draco was a talented student and got good grades, but Harry always considered himself to be better mostly because of Draco's status of having been a Death Eater. Harry considered all of Voldemort's followers to be lower than him since they were all a bunch of evil prats. Take Bellatrix LeStrange for example: She had tortured Neville's parents to insanity with the Cruciatus curse. It was one thing to use an unforgivable curse, but a whole other story when it was used to do someone else's terrible deeds. But of course, that was just Harry's opinion.

"Page 351." Draco replied immediately, even though he had no clue what page they were on, he just wanted to look good compared to Potter.

"Okay," Harry said as he flipped through the book to find the page that Draco had mentioned, "you can start."

"You are on the same page as me, why don't _you_ go first?" Draco asked, trying to listen and respond to Harry while discreetly working to figure out what page they were actually supposed to be on.

"Your arguing is not going to get this done any faster," Harry answered impatiently, "just go already."

"Fine Potter," Draco, whose mind was distracted by how even when Harry was annoyed, he was still able to keep his composure. _It isn't fair. How is everything about him so perfect? Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect voice, perfect body… Wait? Did I just think that? W_anting to forget about where his thoughts had just traveled,Draco, without thinking took his wand out of his robes, pointed it at Harry, and with the flick of his wand said the two-word spell written at the top of page 351, "_**F**__**ieri**____**F**__**emina**_." _Maybe I should have read what that incantation did before I went waving my wand at Harry. _Draco thought to himself in shock. He had no idea what made him say a spell that he didn't know the results of. The last time he was involved in a situation with an unknown spell, he almost bled to death on a bathroom floor…

Draco shook the thought from his head, and immediately noticed a cloud of dark gray smoke surrounding the floating body of his partner. The rest of the class had stopped everything that they were working on and were watching in confusion as the body of the boy-who-lived hung in the air with nothing holding him up. Harry hadn't moved since Draco had noticed what was happening and had his eyes closed as though he were sleeping. Just as Draco was positive that Harry was unconscious, he noticed the cloud grow thicker and darker. Then once he could no longer see his partner's figure he heard a scream- A Loud Scream -coming from the now black cloud. _Shit. What did I do! _By now the entire class's attention was on Draco who was blankly staring into the billow of smoke.

Draco, who was intently watching the cloud, didn't notice Ron striding angrily over to him from across the room.

_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BLOODY FERRET? _Ron screamed as he reached wildly for Draco's robes. Ron knew in the back of his mind that he was overreacting, but he pushed the thought away as he looked at where his best friend would be inside the billow of dark smoke.

"er… what makes you think that _I _have the answer to that, weasel." was Draco's startled response. He would have been more prepared had he expected the question, but not noticing someone stalking over to you definitely had an element of surprise.

"If you have done anything to cause harm, danger, or leave ANY permanent affects to my best friend, you _WILL_ pay." Although he was no longer shouting, Draco could tell that Ron was serious.

"OKAY, would you PLEASE get off my case? It's not even my fault. Potter was the one who ordered me to go first after I told HIM to! So shut up." As much as Draco wished nothing would happen to Harry, he couldn't help but lose his temper with the way that Ron just barged into his situations. It was not Draco's fault harry was so damn distracting.

As the next few minutes went on, the screams got louder and started sounding higher pitched. Draco was terrified. He knew something bad was happening and he decided he knew it was his fault no matter what excuses he gave Weasley. In the back of his mind he could hear Professor Mcgonangall trying to get his attention after ordering a couple students to get Madam Pomfrey.

_I swore to myself I would never use an unknown spell on anyone-whether out of revenge or just to try it out, and look what happens! _As the students watched the scene with a mix of curiosity and shock, Draco idly stared off into the distance while internally regretting the mistake he made.

Draco was immediately taken out of his state of disbelief when he noticed that the screams were replaced by a loud 'thud' on the desk in front of him. When he looked down to see what had made the noise, he gasped in awe at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. . .

AN: I hope you all enjoy this… it is my first time publishing so I hope I'm doing well. (:

If you like it so far, *please* tell me by reviwing and leaving your comments! Because I can't decide if I want to continue. . . Thankss!

~alissa~


	2. The Result

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't.**

**AN: I have decided to post another chapter just because I think you should have more of an idea what my writing is like. (: but I expect you to read and review! Otherwise I won't know what I am doing wrong… ): **

Draco looked down at the girl on the desk. _She is so damn beautiful. Long, perfectly straight black hair with bangs that frame her face just right… Long dark eyelashes. Perfectly shaped nose. Her lips… They are so perfect. Full, and the most beautiful shade of pink I have ever seen… _ _And Although she is Petite, she definitely isn't lacking a shape...Even if the men's robes she is wearing are a little large… She is perfect… Wait? Men's? _He looked up to where Harry had been above him, and of course there was nothing there.

It took Draco a few seconds to realize that the girl he was starting at was Harry. He also didn't realize that Madame Pomfrey was standing beside him and had just used a levitating spell to lift Harry off of the table and was now leaving the room to take Harry to the hospital wing.

Although he was not instructed to do so, and he could still hear Professor McGonagall calling him back to talk to him, Draco followed them out of the classroom and to the hospital wing. Whether he followed because he wanted to know what he had done, or because he wanted to know what was going to happen to the beautiful girl he had just seen in the place of Harry… he wanted to be there. Once Harry was laid in one of the beds, Madame Pomfrey walked over to Draco.

"So what exactly happened? I really need to know." She asked in a motherly voice. Draco was expecting to get questioned sooner or later…

After he was finished explaining the story of that happened, Draco noticed a distant and tortured look in the nurse's eyes.

"Er- ma'am?, are you all right? You look like you have just seen a ghost," Draco said slightly worried.

"Actually yes. I am all right. But Draco, Harry most definitely will not be all right. He is going to have to cope with a lot of emotions after this. I am assuming that you want to know what the affect of that spell will be, don't you Mister Malfoy? We are over here!" She sounded slightly put out after his explanation, but her voice returned to normal when she called out to whoever had opened the door to the infirmary.

Just as Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall walked in, there was movement from the bed behind Madame Pomfrey. When Draco looked over the nurse's shoulder to see what the sound was, he found himself staring again at the beautiful sleeping girl. _There is no way that's Potter. _Draco thought in wonder. _Who would have known he would be just as perfect as a female as he is as a male?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone speaking.

"Well, now that everyone is here I can inform you all about what has happened." Madame Pomfrey announced to the group in a low voice so that she had no chance of waking the sleeping girl. "Of course you all have witnessed, or in Miss Granger's case heard, about the accident that took place in Transfiguration only minutes ago… Draco and Harry were doing the wrong spell, on the wrong page, and were in the wrong chapter. It just so happens that from my use of the book, I know that the chapter was entirely on dark magic and had information and examples of spells no longer used because of _permanent _effects." She paused for a moment and the look of desperation in her eyes was back again. But she continued.

"As you can see, Harry has taken on the physical appearance of a female, and with the greatest of sorrows I am forced to inform you that there is absolutely no possible way to change him… or actually…her back. Because Harry will be a female for the rest of his…er… her life, we might as well start calling her by the female gender."

Harry's mind woke up in a daze, but he refused to open his eyes because of the light he could see through his eyelids. Suddenly he became confused. _Wait, where _am I_? This does NOT feel like my bed, and I don't remember even going to sleep. _Harry slowly shifted in the bed not wanting to draw any attention to himself since he could hear a group of people at the foot of the bed, and opened his eyes a bit. _The hospital wing?_ _The last thing I remember is sitting next to Malfoy in Transfiguration and telling him to go first… Why am I in here? _Just then, he recognized the school nurse's faint voice and tried to listen to what she had to say.

By the end of Madame Pomfrey's explanation, Harry was confused. He caught bits and pieces of her sentences like "permanent spells", "female", and "no changing back." _Are they talking about me? I keep hearing my name… _Harry thought to himself. _Well whatever they are talking about, they are completely wrong. I feel as great as I ever have! _So just to prove a point to himself, he looked down, expecting to find his school robes fitting snugly to his hard earned abs, but instead saw that he had BREASTS?_ WHAT THE HELL! _Harry let out a high pitched scream that startled the group gathered at the foot of his bed.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I WILL BE LIKE THIS _FOREVER?" Harry demanded once he knew all eyes were on him._

"Calm down… yes that is what I'm trying to say, but it's nothing we can't get through with a little instruction, help, and patience." Madame Pomfrey responded to Harry's sudden outburst.

"Can't you just perform a spell to change a female to a male? Because obviously you can do a male to female spell." Harry asked desperately.

"I have already thought of that myself, but that would not work because those two spells go hand in hand and if you were to try that, you would die. You can only perform those spells once on a person because of the physically dramatic changes"

"THIS IS ALL THE FERRET'S FAULT!" Harry finally lost his temper and shouted as he glared at Draco with murderous eyes. Although the whole group was now focused on him, Draco couldn't help but think how adorable Harry looked when she was angry… Even when the anger was directed at him. Ron looked over at Draco with a glimmer of hate in his eyes, but at the same time there was amusement. _Why is Weasley looking at me like that? Now he also finds this funny? _Draco thought incredulously to himself.

"Now Miss Potter, there is no need for such name calling!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"I AM NOT A 'MISS'! Do NOT call me that." Harry ordered.

"Actually Harry, you are…er… at least you look like it… sorry mate, just stating it like I see." Ron's comment didn't help the newly transformed girl feel the least bit better.

"Oh. My. God." Harry suddenly realized what being a female meant and realized that something was missing. "My crotch is missing! HOLY SHIT! I now have _boobs and no crotch? _This can NOT be happening."

"Harry, please stop. I cannot handle watching you act like this. I know it must be hard for you, but I will always be here to help with any questions you may have. Isn't that what best friends are for? To be there when you need it most? Please Harry, it will be easier to deal with if you just accept the fact that there is nothing we can do about this, and allow us to call you by your present sex…" Hermione spoke up for the first time and was nearly in tears as she tried to convince Harry that would be alright and that it was necessary to call her by her current gender.

"Don't to this to me Hermione. I don't want to accept it yet."

Draco couldn't stand being in the room with all the built up emotion around him. It was making him uncomfortable. He knew that the situation was his fault, he knew that Harry would end up hating him, he knew that Harry's condition was permanent, and he knew that Ron was going to have a lot to say about it although after that look, he wasn't sure what he had to say…. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco knew that he was not getting anywhere closer to having a mutual friendship with Harry, especially with this little incident… _Maybe a friendship isn't necessary anymore… Harry is a female now… Such a beautiful female… I wonder if I could find a way to make this work… I wonder how hard this could be…_

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! (: I still don't know where I am going with this or if I should even finish… I haven't gotten any feedback… But thanks to all of you lovelys who have subscribed! **


	3. Coping

Summary: When Draco accidentally performs the wrong spell in Transfiguration, the boy-who-lived has to go through some... unexpected changes. Can Draco help Harry get through the life changing event which he caused? FEMharry/Draco.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't.**

**AN: Special thanks to ****Zwolftd****, ****Jessyyxxx****, ****Rianne Black****, ****Isabelledward****, ****R2-D2106****, and of course ****BrittanyKay1994**** for your wonderful reviews and for taking the time to tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has subscribed to this story! You're all awesome! :DD Like I keep telling you, read and review! :)) **

**Ohh and from now on, Harry will be referred to as her/she since this is permanent. **

**Thanks for being patient as I have been busy with Cheerleading and getting ready for nationals! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy. (:**

Everyone had left the hospital wing after Harry asked to be alone. The sudden change to her appearance, knowing that there was nothing she could do about her condition, and thinking about how everyone would react when they found out had Harry worn out and exhausted. Ron and Hermione, although reluctant, were the next to leave after Draco walked out. All of the teachers stayed for a while to discuss the situation, but because Harry's input was crucial and she was completely unwilling to make any decisions, they quickly decided that they would discuss it when she was more willing to talk.

After they had left the room, Madame Pomfrey urgently tried to keep the quickly growing crowd of news reporters from coming into the infirmary. _Apparently news travels fast in the wizarding world, I guess I should know _that_ by now…So of course the entire school knows about this by now… _Harry thought as he looked down at himself for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last hour. _Malfoy. Why did he have to go and ruin my life! I thought it was bad when he constantly taunted me the last 6 years. _This_ is definitely a new level for him. _Harry was taken from his silent thoughts to hear a familiar voice.

"So it IS true! I will be the first to uncover this story! Yes. Too bad the others couldn't get in…"

Harry looked over toward the now laughing reporter. _That woman. Does she have nothing better to do than get involved in people's lives? What a low life, gossip needing, story seeking, twat. _

"RITA, GET OUT. How did you even get in here? You have no business being in the castle, let alone in the infirmary! Leave." Madame Pomfrey was beyond irritated with the reporters, and the fact that the one and only Rita Skeeter got past without her knowledge was enough for anyone to get upset.

With that, Rita seemed to disappear and Madame Pomfrey was in shock. "There is no way she could have apparated. It is not possible in the castle."

Harry looked down to the floor and saw a beetle spread its wings and fly over to the open window across the room. She was about to mention it to the nurse just as she remembered she wasn't speaking. She knew it wasn't going help her situation by being stubborn and not talking. But she still wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the feminine sound come from her mouth again.

"I'm so sorry that she got in here. I don't know how it happened, I thought that when I charmed the doors locked no one would be able to come in… Obviously that didn't work, so I have just contacted Minerva to shield the castle from anymore unwanted reporters. Since I have taken the charm off of the doors, your classmates can get in… is that okay?"

Harry nodded. _It's not like they don't know already, but if they don't, they will know tomorrow when the Prophet comes out. _

With that, Madame Pomfrey smiled at Harry and walked out of the room.

Once the Nurse left, Harry leaned back onto the pillows and reached up to ruffle her hair, only to remember that it was now long. So instead, she ran her fingers through the black tresses. It had been a long day, so she eventually cleared her never ending thoughts and relaxed enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

X

Draco had been in the Slytherin common room since he left the hospital wing, his thoughts racing about what he was going to do to gain Harry's trust back. Because all of the ideas he came up with were either cliché or lame, he decided that he would try to clear his mind by taking a walk around the castle.

He walked through the long hallways and took many sets of stairs, going wherever his legs would guide him. As he passed the windows overlooking the lake, he stopped as he noticed the oranges, yellows, and reds of the setting sun reflecting onto the glassy sparkling water. It was a beautiful sight.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the natural beauty of the scene outside. He knew that was something that happened every day, but he never took the time to appreciate it until now. Draco remembered that sunset meant it was almost curfew so he only had about an hour longer to spend on his walk.

He continued through the castle, thinking he was just wandering, and ended up outside a set of doors. It turned out that his mind unknowingly led him to the doors of the infirmary. _Really?, I decide to take my mind off of things and end up here? The place I wanted to stop thinking about? _

Although he knew that it wasn't his business to be checking in on Harry, he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing.

The Slytherin slowly opened the door so that he wouldn't draw much attention to himself and stepped into the room. Madame Pomfrey looked over and saw Draco but did nothing besides turning back to whatever she was reading. He walked over toward the bed that Harry was on earlier that day, and quickly noticed that the black haired girl was fast asleep under the covers. The last ray of sun of the day was shining onto her face from the window. He was so busy looking at Harry that he had not noticed the chair in his path.

He ran into it and caused a loud enough noise to make Harry stir in her sleep. Draco looked over at her to make sure she wasn't woken up, but could have sworn that he saw her bright green eyes watching him for the slightest second. Then it was over, and he decided that his mind was messing with him because she was perfectly still laying on her other side, no longer in a position for Draco to see her face.

Draco decided that he could use a minute to rest, so he sat down in the chair and gazed at the girl until he too, had dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

X

Harry woke up the next morning bright and early. She sat up to look at the clock on the wooden desk next to her bed but gasped when she saw a familiar sleeping figure slumped awkwardly in a chair beside her bed. Harry hadn't expected anyone to come into the wing, despite the nurse's warning. Then something else caught her eye. There on the desk was the Daily Prophet. Harry picked it up and began to read…

_The Girl Who Lived?..._

_Yes, you have heard correct. The savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, was sentenced to a life of feminism as of yesterday. An accident in Professor Minerva McGonagall's classroom caused the well known "Boy-Who-Lived" to turn into the "Girl-Who-Lived". How this happened has not been disclosed to the public, but as the reporter you know me to be, I will be investigating further and will get back to you all. I'll be keeping you all informed about the incident with the Boy-Turned-Girl-Who-Lived within the next week. _

_Signed - Rita Skeeter_

Harry threw the paper back at the desk and managed to knock the lamp off. _Ohh what a day. I wake up and the first two things that happen involve my ruined life being announced to the public and me breaking something… how great_. She thought sarcastically.

She noticed that the lamp was not on the floor or shattered anymore, then realized that Draco was no longer sleeping in the chair, but now standing beside her bed. Her eyes followed his built figure up to his face when she finally met his silvery gaze.

Harry went to reach for her wand in panic when she lost her balance and rolled off of the hospital bed with a loud 'thunk', completely losing her grip on the wand and causing it to roll under the bed.

Draco leaned over and extended a hand toward Harry, who was now lying on the hard tile floor of the infirmary. "Need help?" he asked.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, I had fun writing it. I think I know where I am going with this story because I have had the help of my awesome cousin, Jacob(: , and the slight input of my sister, Ashley. **

**:D More to come soon! *Read and review!***

**~alissa~**


	4. A Civil Conversation

Summary: When Draco accidentally performs the wrong spell in Transfiguration, the boy-who-lived has to go through some... unexpected changes. Can Draco help Harry get through the life changing event which he caused? FEMharry/Draco.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't.**

**AN: I hope you all liked the last chapter! I love all my reviewers. Special thanks to ****Zwolftd****, ****Crimson Hope****, and ****BrittanyKay1994**** for their comments on chapter 3! You're all awesome! I really appreciate it! :D and I could still use ideas if anyone out there has any! **

**Also, I'm not going to change Harry's name, because technically, she's still Harry! Enjoy.**

Harry took one look at Draco's outstretched arm and glared at the blonde Slytherin. _No matter how willing he is to help me right now, I will never forgive him for what he did to me. _Harry thought as she remembered how painful the transformation had been before she had passed out. _I'm pretty sure Draco will get the hint that I never want to see his face again when I don't talk to him and stare hatefully into his soul… _Harry thought childishly.

"There is no need to look at me like that Harry," Draco said calmly. He wasn't exactly planning on apologizing to Harry when he walked into the room last night, but figured that that was the best time to do it. "I'm only here to apologize to you for what I caused…"

Harry looked at Draco, completely dumbfounded. She had never thought that the rude Slytherin that he was would ever have the heart to apologize… for anything… _You know, maybe he's not that bad. Woah? _Surprised by her thoughts, shequickly reached for the wand that had rolled somewhere under the bed, and silently performed a spell that threw Draco across the room. She hadn't wanted him near her because she didn't want to hear anymore that could change her opinion of him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked in surprise. He had thought that he was doing the right thing by offering to help the girl, still sitting on the floor, but obviously he was wrong since she sent him flying across the infirmary out of what Draco thought was shock.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." Harry was surprised by her new voice considering that she had only heard it once before.

"I would have thought that you of all people would've been somewhat mature to someone wanting to have a civil conversation instead of fighting." Draco replied as he stood up and came back over to Harry's bedside.

Harry was completely speechless. _What made him change from arrogant and obnoxious to someone trying to be friendly? And why would he choose me of all people to talk to? _

"Could we maybe try that again?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement.

Harry just looked at him and decided that it wasn't worth arguing. She took his hand and finally got off of the floor. Once she was situated on the bed, she couldn't help but notice how warm and soft Draco's hand had felt in her own. _No. This is wrong. I don't like him, I am just going to allow him to say what he came to say, I'm just being nice. _But even she had a tough time trying to convince herself that she honestly didn't want to listen to Draco.

"Are you alright now? Can I talk without being attacked?"

Harry nodded and looked up at Draco waiting for him to begin. She had to admit that his light tone was somewhat refreshing with the seriousness of everyone else's conversations she had been listening to.

"Okay, so I came in here to, first of all, tell you that I never meant for anything to happen to you in transfiguration. I honestly am sorry for my stupid mistake to do an unknown spell without knowing what would happen. I'm sorry that you are the one that has to suffer though something that is entirely my fault. And the other thing I came for, is to ask for your forgiveness. For what I have done in the last 6 years and for what I did yesterday." Draco was still looking at Harry and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he added, "and I know that this may not have been something you expected from me, but please at least just think about it. I want to try and make this right. I don't know how. But I want to try."

Her eyes never left his during this entire time and she could see the genuine guilt and frustration in his deep silver eyes. _I've never noticed how much feeling his eyes reveal… I've never noticed how mature his features look…_ As her mind meandered, so did her eyes… _I've never noticed how toned his body is, the slight muscle in his arms—_"no!" She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but she felt the need to control where her thoughts were going.

"er, okay?… I come in here, give you the best apology I have ever given, and all I get from you is 'no'?" Draco was surprised. He didn't really have much else to say after that, so he turned toward the door when he felt something firmly grab his wrist. He looked down to see that it was Harry and noticed that she was now sitting up and looking intently at him as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry. That 'no' was not meant to be my response to your apology." She said, quickly trying to think of an excuse to get out of that. She was also already thinking of what she knew Draco's next question would be.

"Well then what was it for? And what IS your response to my apology then?" Harry could see the look of confusion on Draco's face as she planned out her answer.

"I was just shocked… and that was the first thing that came to my mind… and I forgive you. I accept your apology. It was just so unexpected… I never knew you to be the kind of person to accept when you do something wrong." She was quite impressed with herself for that made up part about being shocked… although she was shocked, she knew that was definitely _not _the reason for her sudden outburst.

"To be honest, I have no clue what made me _want_ to do it either… I just felt that it was… necessary. I should probably go change and get ready for the day, although it's only Saturday and there is nothing going on, Malfoys must always dress their best." Draco finished with a wink.

"Well, thanks for coming in here, Malfoy. I guess it straightens things out a bit more to know that we are on the same page. Er… Pun not intended…" Draco smirked at Harry's unintentional play on words as he turned to leave Harry and the nurse.

_Did he just smirk at me? Hmmm, I never knew a smirk could be cute… would Ginny think that's cute? Oh my! Ginny! I can NOT believe that she hasn't even crossed my mind in the last day. Merlin. She doesn't even know about this whole… ordeal… _Harry thought, her mind racing to figure out why she had forgotten such an important detail in her life. Sure Ginny had been away for the last 2 weeks helping her brother Charlie, who was now at St. Mungos because of an almost-lethal dragon attack. But, Harry had no excuse forgetting about her girlfriend. Ron had chosen not to go because of quidditch practice, while Ginny made the decision to choose family over activities. _How on earth am I gonna work this out with Ginny? What is she going to think? This relationship can still work, right? What else have I been forgetting? _Just in time to answer her question, her stomach growled.

"So, Harry, are you hungry?" Madame Pomfrey asked once she heard the rumbling noise come from within her patient from across the room.

"Actually yes…"

"Would you prefer something in here or would you like to go down to the dining hall?" The nurse asked as she made her way over to Harry.

"In here please." Harry responded, happy that she would be able to eat something and get rid of the horrid noise coming from inside her.

"As you wish," and within a few seconds, a plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice were on a tray in front of Harry, "ohh, and you have a beautiful voice now that I have gotten to hear it…" she said, thinking she would be giving the girl a compliment. But Harry just looked at her with a look of annoyance and began to eat off of the plate in front of her. Just then someone came barging into the infirmary. It was Ron.

"Ginny just got back! And Charlie is all better! She will be up right after breakfast. What are you going to tell her? I thought about it yesterday and how Draco really screwed up your love life and all, considering you still have a male brain, but at the same time have a female body… I really want to know how that will work! Anyway, she doesn't know anything yet, she hasn't had time to read the paper. I only told her that you were in the hospital wing due to an accident in transfiguration. Nothing more. Well I figured I would tell you that so it wouldn't surprise you, I will be back when she comes." With that, Ron turned and went back out of the room.

"Ohh okay…" Harry answered, now slightly nervous. But Ron was already far enough out of the room not to hear her.

**AN: Now Draco and Harry are on speaking terms…(: I tried to update faster this time, since you had to wait so long for the last chapter. I love you all! READ AND REVIEW! And ideas would be lovely! I'm thinking I will update around 15ish reviews? I don't think that's too much to ask… **

**~alissa~**


	5. Change In Heart

Summary: When Draco accidentally performs the wrong spell in Transfiguration, the boy-who-lived has to go through some... unexpected changes. Can Draco help Harry get through the life changing event which he caused? FEMharry/Draco.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But I don't.**

**AN: You guys are amazing. I love the reviews! And I'm sorry that I was late posting this. I could make excuses for why I haven't updated in so long, but to tell you the truth, I just didn't have any will to write… and I also wasn't expecting to get 5 reviews in 2 days… (: **

Ginny walked through the Great Hall in a hurry to get to Harry. Although her mind was filled with thoughts of how she was going to reveal her news to Harry… She finally reached the entrance to the hospital wing and took a breath before she walked in to see a black haired girl sitting up in a bed across the room. Ginny thought the girl looked familiar but couldn't remember where she had seen her before. She quickly noticed the faint trace of a lightning bolt on her forehead. "No way."

"Ginny, listen." Harry started, "I know you have missed out on a lot during your time away, and I know that this is a huge change to get used to, but I think we can get through this. We can make this work, right?" as she continued that sentence, her voice got softer and Harry was suddenly crying. The redheaded girl made her way over to Harry to hold her in a tight sisterly hug.

"I'm so sorry Har—," Ginny started to whisper into the other girl's ear but was interrupted by Ron and Draco opening the door to come into the room. Both girls noticed the guys weren't saying anything, but were intently watching from the distance. It didn't take long for Ginny and Harry to realize that the boys were only in there to see what would happen. "What does Madame Pomfrey have to do to make you back to normal? How long will it take? How did it happen?" Ginny pulled away from their hug to look at Harry.

"Well, I was in Transfiguration and we were doing spells. I was Partners with Draco and we did the wrong spell. That's what happened in a nutshell…"

"You never answered what they are going to do to reverse it."

"The thing is, it's irreversible. That's why I need you to tell me you can set this aside and make us work. " Harry said. Anyone could have heard the desperation dripping from her voice.

"…I—I can't—that wouldn't be right. I am still a girl. I can't date a GIRL."

"Are you telling me that having a relationship with _Harry Potter_ is against your standards? Against your mindset? I bet you don't know what it's like to be a male TRAPPED IN A FEMALE BODY! I'm assuming I'm going to be labeled as a lesbian now? I guess this is how it's going to be, have feelings for people just to be turned down because of the way I am now…." Harry trailed off and lost control of her emotions. She started Bawling into her hands and through her sobs Ginny could make out one sentence. "Damn these female hormones."

This conversation was hurting Ginny more than she could have ever expected, especially with the weight of what she had done on her mind. Ginny decided that although it was terrible, she had to tell Harry sometime…

"I am so sorry. I can't let you think that this is all because of you. I found someone else. Yes, I know it's terrible, and I know it was wrong, but now you don't have to feel so bad about your own situation…"

Harry could no longer look into Ginny's eyes. She was hurt and disappointed, but mostly she was angry. At that moment she realized that there was no way she could trust Ginny again. Although Harry was upset and knew it would take a little time to get over the feeling of betrayal, she understood that it was for the best. The dark haired Gryffindor managed to stay silent long enough for Ginny to leave without a word before she started crying.

"Why is this happening to me? This—is—not—fair—." She managed to choke out between sobs. When she heard footsteps walking toward her from across the room, she looked over to see Draco slowly working his way over. Ron had left with his sister without saying a single word to Harry. So the only people in the room were Harry and Draco. And of course Madame Pomfrey who was over at her desk again.

_Draco just saw me cry. I just cried in front of him. How could I forget he was in here? _Harry thought as she reached up to wipe the salty trails of water off her cheeks.

X

"Potter, are you _crying? _Why on earth are you crying?" Draco asked with a combination of amusement and shock.

"I'm sorry that you know nothing about relationships, but I am rather upset about the fact that my girlfriend just confessed to cheating on me, which makes my chances of ever getting a girlfriend again extremely low considering no girl would want to date me because… well… I am _a girl_." Harry's hormones took over again and she started crying again, making her eyes redder than they already were. Draco became genuinely worried when she started crying even harder than a few seconds ago.

What Draco did next surprised Harry. He leaned down and without thinking, took the crying girl into his arms to give her a reassuring hug. His arms fit around her in a comfortable way that caused her to settle down a little bit and slowed her tears.

Just before Draco let go he whispered into her ear. "You will be okay. The right person is out there somewhere. Whether that person is another female, or you decide to go for someone more… _qualified_ to be with a person as beautiful as yourself, is up to you. Just remember that you can find a better person to be with than a cheater. Until then, I am here if you need anything… I figure I should offer something since this is my fault… "

Draco stood up and walked out of the room. Before he shut the door, he looked one last time over at the dark haired girl who was now gazing curiously at him, and winked.

X

_Woah. That's probably one of the sweetest things someone has told me. And the way he held me… it actually made me feel better. The only time I have ever felt a hug like _that_ was with Ginny… Why did that feel so…right...? I mean, really, how can I feel that way with… _him_? With his muscular arms, flat abs, toned body… Wait, did he just turn around to _wink_ at me? Ugh. This can't be right. I know I'm a guy, but my mind is being taken over with female thoughts. I would NEVER find a guy attractive if I were still a guy! Um…Did I just admit that I find him _attractive_? Do I have feelings for HIM? The only other time I have thought this way, was with Ginny. So I'll take that as a yes. I have feelings for Draco Malfoy. _

"Why is my life so messed up now?" She whispered to herself, then leaned back against the headboard to sort out her mind only to fall back asleep about an hour later...

**AN: Well, there you go the extremely well deserved chapter. Again, I'm sorry for my lack of dedication to this story. I need ideas. Ohh and no more of that 'ill update after so-and-so reviews' because I feel bad when I don't do it. You know what to do: READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW! Please, it helps! Thanks loves(:**

**~alissa~**


End file.
